Glee 2013 Chapter 11
by mudv213
Summary: Regionals has arrived, and the New Directions discuss abortion, and Brittany makes a life-changing choice. Meanwhile, Joe and Hannah consider their religious beliefs regarding intimacy, and Blaine questions his choices after learning that the Music Masters like to play dirty to win. I do not own Glee or any of the songs or artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Sam had heard Tina's repetitive screams and rushed to her aid, finding her passed out on the floor and bleeding profusely.

"Tina, Tina, wake up! Tina, please wake up!" Sam shouted, and a female student came into the bathroom.

"Oh, my God, what happened?" she asked.

"Call 911! Please, hurry!" Sam pleaded, checking for Tina's pulse and her breathing.

"Is she alive?"

"She barely has a pulse and I'm not getting any breathing. Call 911, now!" Sam shouted, and she quickly brought out her phone to do so as he started giving rescue breaths. He barely heard the student giving the paramedics directions to the school, and it felt like an eternity before they finally arrived. Sam followed them and the other student as they put Tina onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, and soon they were off to the hospital.

"Are you friends of hers?" asked the paramedic.

"I don't know them. I just walked in", said the student.

"I'm her friend. She's pregnant with my child", said Sam between sobs, which he barely noticed.

"How many months is she?" asked the paramedic.

"Six, maybe around seven months."

"It looks like there has been self-abuse to her abdomen. She may have been trying to initiate an abortion. Do you have any contact information for her parents?"

"I brought her phone with me", said Sam, and he quickly dialed the number for Tina's mother, who was quick to answer.

"Mrs. Cohen-Chang, it's Sam. Tina's been hurt! We're on our way to the hospital right now."

"Is she all right? What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. I found her passed out and bleeding. We're going to the Kaiser Permanente. Please meet us there. Tina needs you", Sam cried.

"I will be there. Please, let my little girl be okay", said Michelle, and Sam could hear the despair in her voice before she hung up. Devastated, Sam bent over to caress Tina's head, staring helplessly at her unconscious face, performing Bob Marley's "Three Little Birds" in Tina's favor.

INTERLUDE

At the Delphos Community High School, Blaine and the Music Masters were gathered in their choir room to discuss Regionals. Everyone was paying rapt attention to Vance as he addressed them.

"All right, everyone, it's Regionals time. Now, we know that the New Directions plan to perform Elvis Presley for Regionals, so I want to put it to a vote. Does anybody here want to pay true homage to the King of Rock and Roll? Please, a show of hands", said Vance, and everyone but Blaine raised their hands.

"Guys, Elvis is truly the King, but he's too good for us. Besides, I thought we were paying homage to Johnny Cash", said Blaine.

"Oh, come on, Blaine. You were on the bandwagon not too long ago. Why the change of heart?" asked Vance.

"I just think that someone like Elvis Presley is better suited for the New Directions. Honestly, it feels like ripping off their hard work in order to defeat them is kind of beneath us."

"Not to worry, Blaine. The New Directions have never had what it takes to become true performers, even in their own right. Only luck propelled them forward last year, in addition to, well, you. This year will be no different, and we can guarantee you that they will fall apart before they even begin to perform."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that we always have the home field advantage while we perform. We've been on the stage a lot longer than the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline and the Dalton Academy Warblers combined. We have made it through sixty National competitions, Showcases, and National Championships, winning forty MVP awards in total, all because we worked together as one, showcasing everybody's talents under an equal spotlight, and putting our all into what we loved doing. The New Directions are miles behind us in every respect, so to feel any sentiment towards them will distract us from keeping up our success record. Am I clear, Blaine?"

Blaine had been listening to every word carefully, as it sounded more like a pep talk masking extreme self-righteousness than friendly competition.

"Yeah, I read you loud and clear", said Blaine, contemplating to himself that he had probably made the biggest mistake of his life.

INTERLUDE

Tina had been put under heavy medication following her surgery, and Sam was devastated to learn that the abortion had been successful. He sat at her bedside, tearfully watching her sleep. She had not woken up during the entire ordeal, making Sam feel guilty about being a part of what caused it. He couldn't shake the image of her parents sobbing uncontrollably as they awaited their daughter's prognosis.

Sam's train of thought was interrupted when Ian and Michelle came into the room, and he could see that they had not gotten any sleep.

"Sam, would you mind giving us some time alone with her?" asked Michelle.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll be right outside", said Sam, and he left the room and closed the door behind him. He then slumped back against the wall and heard Ian talking to Tina, and listened carefully.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. You needed me, and I let you down. I pushed you away for something that shouldn't have ruined your life. I know this wasn't your fault. Nobody is at fault here but me. The only thing I care about right now is that you… is that you are still alive. That's all that matters, Tina, and I just want to say that I love you. I love you, and I will never let you go again", said Ian, trying unsuccessfully to control his crying, and Sam watched as he took Tina's hand in his, gripping it gently and crying into the bed. Michelle was doing the same thing, even harder.

INTERLUDE

In the choir room the next day, everyone was silent. Nobody had spoken a word since hearing about Tina, as they weren't sure of what to say.

"At least she's still alive. That's the important thing", said Emily.

"We should do our best not to blame her. Even if we're secretly thinking it to ourselves, we shouldn't have that in mind", said Joe.

"I still can't believe she did that, though. What must have she been thinking?" said Amanda.

"That doesn't matter now. What we need to do in order to support her is be there for her when she needs us", said Alexander.

"She killed her baby. She could have killed herself. Doesn't anybody else here think that maybe what she did was a little wrong?" Amanda demanded.

"It was impulsive and dangerous, yes, but it wasn't necessarily wrong", said Matt.

"It's a woman's choice to do what she chooses to her own body. It may be something as harmless as a tattoo or something as dangerous as abortion. It was her choice, and her choice alone", said Hannah.

"Isn't abortion supposed to be against your religious beliefs? She just robbed a child of becoming a potential force of good for this world", said Artie.

"I'll say it again: it was her choice."

"Sam didn't have any say in the matter?" asked Rory.

"He didn't even know it happened until it was too late. Tina sent him a message saying that she was going to make things right", said Emily.

"She didn't give Sam a chance to express his opinion about it. The father must have some opportunity to say what must be done and what must not", said Matt.

"It's not the man who is going through the labor pains, or the pressure of carrying a few extra pounds around, or the things being said about it. Tina made her choice, and she'll have to do with it what she must", said Hannah.

"No, I detest this. Tina was being stupid and selfish. If she really wanted to make things right, she would have gone through with the pregnancy and became a normal person again", said Abigail.

"Not to sound distasteful, but who are you to dictate what is normal?" asked Amanda.

"I'm just another student trying to get by. I may not have known Tina that long, but I could tell that she had a fighting spirit and a good heart, until now."

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting about this. Tina needs us to be supportive", said Ray.

"I still say she should have consulted Sam. If a guy were to learn that his baby was purposefully killed without his knowledge or consent, he would be scarred for life", said Matt.

"Woman's body, woman's choice", said Brittany.

"Well, you certainly followed that philosophy very well, didn't you?" Amanda sneered.

"I couldn't fight back because I was weak. But yes, I do stand by that philosophy."

Alexander stood up and walked away from the group, clearly fed up with their bickering.

"Where are you going?" asked Rory.

"To send Tina Get Well flowers", said Alexander, leaving the room without looking back. The others looked at each other and followed suit, with Matt helping Ray out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tina woke up feeling very disoriented, but was surprised to see that she was back at home. She cleared her eyes and noticed, much to her confusion, that her bedroom did not look the same. She had no Marilyn Manson or Britney Spears posters anywhere, everything was either a pink, orange, or white color, and even her bed looked childish, complete with illustrations of mermaids and horses. She pinched herself to see if what she was seeing was real, but nothing changed. Tina shook her head in confusion and got out of bed, and was surprised to see that she was wearing very childish pajamas.

At that moment, Tina immediately recognized the room as her bedroom from when she was seven years old. She pushed open the bedroom door lightly to see that the house was now the house in which she grew up in. The familiar, inviting smell of blueberry pancakes brought her downstairs, where she saw a younger version of her mother cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?"

"I'm kind of confused", said Tina, looking at her reflection in the metal toaster, shocked to see how young-looking she was.

"Well, I know what always clears your head. Come on, I've got your favorite waiting for you", said Michelle, and Tina noticed a small blue plate with two blueberry pancakes. Tina shrugged and sat down, but found it difficult to reach the syrup, which Michelle passed to her.

"Thanks, Mom", said Tina, and she saw her father enter the kitchen, ready to go to work.

"All right, troops, I've got to get going. Those divorce settlements aren't going to solve themselves", said Ian.

"Breakfast first, honey", said Michelle, pointing him towards a plate of sunny-side-up eggs, bacon, toast, and apple slices, with a glass of orange juice on the side. Ian sighed and sat down to eat, ruffling Tina's already messed up hair on the way. Tina then saw her older brother, Cecil, enter the kitchen as well. Tina was taken aback, not having seen Cecil since he dropped out of high school and joined the military, and she barely recognized him with his diver's physique, tank top, and sagging shorts. The only thing Tina remembered about him was that he was a fantastic dancer, much like Mike.

"What's up, people? I'm ready to get going!" Cecil shouted excitedly, grabbing an orange and peeling it by hand.

"Do you want any help with that?" asked Michelle.

"Nah, I've got it, thanks. Well, today's the day I find out if I make Varsity on the basketball team."

"You've got in the bag, son. Who knows? Someday, you may even play for the Lakers", said Ian.

"The Lakers? Nah, I've got my sights set on the Knicks. They've got much better lineups. Get what I'm saying, sis?" Cecil grunted, playfully punching Tina in the arm. Tina was not paying attention to what he was saying, but was instead trying to figure out what was going on.

"Guys, what day is it today?" asked Tina.

"It's Wednesday. Why?" said Michelle.

"I don't know, I guess it's just not my morning."

"When is it ever?" Cecil snorted, taking a bite out of his orange.

"Cecil, don't start. Tina, don't worry, today is going to be great. You'll find out that you aced that History exam just like you've done so many other times, you'll meet your friends, you'll get into some music, and you'll start again tomorrow", said Ian.

"But, Dad, I just don't feel like myself. Somehow, I feel like I've disappointed you."

"Tina, you will never disappoint me. You know why? Because you have something that I never had."

"What's that?"

"Luck, that's what. No matter what you do with your life, I will support you. So will your mother, and so will Cecil. Because we know that you'll always make the right decisions. Don't make a mess of your life, do what you love, and above all, know that family comes first. That's how we get by", said Ian, and he gave everyone a quick kiss before leaving for work. Tina looked down at her pancakes, remembering that they had had this exact conversation when she was seven years old. It was at that moment that Tina had dedicated her life to not disappointing her family, taking her father's words into account every day. Almost instantly, Tina realized that this was a memory, and that she was still asleep.

Tina awoke with a start, realizing that she had dreamed about Sam saving her in the bathroom and helping her to the hospital, the Glee club's discussion about her decision to abort her pregnancy, losing her baby, and her parents never leaving her bedside. As soon as she understood this, she noticed her parents and the Glee club standing at her hospital bedside with joyous and relieved looks on their faces.

"Welcome back, Tina", said Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue? Guys?"

"You're okay, Tina. You've been through quite an ordeal", said Sam, and her parents sat by her bed and held her hand.

"What's going on? Is my baby okay?"

"The baby is doing just fine. You're still pregnant. There was no need for an emergency birth", said Mr. Schuester.

"But I don't understand. I thought I caused enough damage to terminate my pregnancy."

"All that happened was that you caused some damage to your liver and several blood vessels. Fortunately, the doctors were able to fix you up", said Emma, and Tina looked at her father, who had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry that I disappointed you. I remembered when I was seven and you talked about how my decisions would affect our family. When this happened, I knew that I had betrayed your trust, and…"

"Tina, don't. I'm the one who should be sorry. You needed me and I let you down. I pushed you away for something that shouldn't have ruined your life. I know that this wasn't your fault, it's mine. The only thing I care about right now is that you are still alive and that you're going to be okay. I love you, and I won't let you go again", said Ian, and he pulled her into an embrace, crying tears of joy and sadness.

"Guys, we should probably let them have some alone time", said Mr. Schuester, and he ushered everyone out of the room.

"Mr. Schue, we can't tell you how relieved we are that you're back", said Artie.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Zane sexually assaulted me, Mr. Schue", said Brittany, and he looked at her in confusion.

"Uh, I don't think so, Brittany. He's a good man. He's happily married with kids. He's never committed a crime in his life."

"You obviously never knew him that well. Brittany openly admitted it, and Zane isn't showing any remorse", said Joe.

"Did he admit that he did it?"

"Well, not exactly. He just mockingly went along with the accusation", said Rory.

"And there's no other way to prove it?"

"No, there isn't", said Brittany, and Mr. Schuester sighed and shook his hand in frustration.

"Okay, I'll talk to him later today. Sam, I want you to stay with Tina", he said, and Sam went back to Tina's room as everyone else left.

"Will, I would trust the kids' word any day. You really should get Zane to admit whether he did something or not", said Emma.

"Don't worry, I intend to", said Mr. Schuester, and he watched as Tina took Sam into a tight embrace.

INTERLUDE

Later in the day, at her home, Hannah and Joe were engaged in a tender and romantic make-out session under a small cross nailed to the wall. With her parents out of the house for the night, Hannah was uncertain if she should take big steps in her relationship with him, which prompted her to stop.

"Joe, do you think sex between two unwed, underage Christians is wrong?"

"I've never considered the matter, really. I always go with God's will."

"I just want to make sure that we don't go too far too fast."

"I'm not in a hurry for anything. If you want to take baby steps, that's fine with me."

"It's weird to me, though. Most boys at your age are practically ready for sexual activity."

"I'm not most boys", said Joe, and they resumed their kissing, until Joe accidentally brushed Hannah's breast, and they stopped again.

"Joe, what was that?"

"Sorry, I was meaning to go for your hair."

"You're really not good at this, are you?"

"No, not really. Never had much practice."

"Maybe that's a sign that says we shouldn't do this now."

"I'm pretty sure it was just an accident."

"Just to be safe, though, I'd like a clear sign that we shouldn't make out under God's supervision."

"Like what?" asked Joe, and the fire in the fireplace briefly burned red, alarming them.

"Like that", said Hannah, and they both watched carefully to see if the fire would do the same thing. After several minutes, they relaxed.

"Maybe for now, just regular kissing is probably fine", said Joe.

"Yeah, maybe", said Hannah, and they resumed their kissing session, careful not to have their hands stray.

INTERLUDE

Back at the school, Vance led the Music Masters on a break-in, including Blaine, who was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Would you mind telling me what we're doing here?" Blaine whispered, watching as one of the members picked the lock on the entrance.

"Regionals is going to be here tomorrow, Blaine. We just want to get some intel on our competition, that's all", said Vance.

"Yeah, and what's to guarantee that that's all you're going to do?"

"Relax, all we're going to do is see what stands in our way to victory", said a female member, and pretty soon, they were inside, trying hard to stay silent in the echoing halls.

"There's not much to find out, you know", said Blaine.

"Well, we'd ask you, but you're the New Directions' liaison. You won't dare reveal anything about them to us even if your life depended on it", said a male member.

"What do you hope to find out anyway?" asked Blaine as they entered the choir room, and he didn't notice that several members had strayed away to the auditorium.

"Anything we can. If we don't know our competition's mindset, we can't possibly hope to use their weaknesses to our advantage", said Vance.

"So, what? You guys are going to cheat?"

"Picture it what you will. We're willing to do whatever it takes to go all the way to the top and stay there."

"Guys, if you're going to play dirty to win, then I don't want any part of it", said Blaine, and Vance pulled him aside, just enough so that he couldn't see the others planting bags of drugs in random areas of the room.

"Blaine, you're one of us now. Once you're one of us, you've made a commitment. We need you to be at our level. You're one of our most talented members. Don't stand here and tell me that if you were in my shoes, you wouldn't do what I'm doing now."

"I wouldn't cheat to win. If I do that, then it's not a real win."

"All we're going to do is expose the New Directions' vulnerabilities as high school students, friends, artists, performers, and most importantly, our enemies. I realize you have a good conscience, and maybe that's interfering with your judgment, but this is not the time to hold back, okay?" said Vance, and he went over to the others.

"Weren't there more of us?" asked Blaine.

"Oh, yeah, some of the guys went to go check out the auditorium", said Vance.

"There's nothing to see. It's just a lot of seats, a stage and curtains with props", said Blaine.

"That's always where it starts. But don't worry: we will use even the properties of the stage to our advantage", said Vance, and the members who went to the auditorium returned.

"Everything's checked out", said a male member.

"All right, good. Let's get out of here. Just the scent of this room makes me sick to my stomach", said Vance, and Blaine followed them out of the school, uncertain that he should see if they did anything.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

In the auditorium, Emily was looking out at the seats, feeling very insecure about performing at Regionals. For her, performing at Sectionals wasn't a big deal because the stakes were not as high, but having been put one step closer to a National win was putting too much pressure on her. She thought about Tina and how she had allowed Emily to take her place. Emily knew that this was supposed to be Tina's big year, and didn't want to take it away from her any more than she already had. With that in mind, Emily steadied her nerves by performing Kelly Clarkson's "Catch My Breath", imagining the rest of the Glee club and the Regionals audience cheering Tina on.

"You sound like you're ready", said Tina, who had entered the auditorium midway through the performance.

"I'm not that ready. I sang that in your honor."

"Emily, I'm fine. What I did, horrible and despicable as it was, really opened my eyes. It gave me a whole new perspective on what I thought my life was. You don't need to worry about me."

"I know that you're supposed to be on bed rest, but I feel much better knowing that you had your shot at being the female lead from Regionals to Nationals. You've wanted it since you started."

"That's true, but it's something I'd rather not fight over."

"Which is why I'm stepping down from the position. I want you to take the lead and get us to Nationals before you graduate. You deserve it."

"You really mean that?"

"You're my friend. Of course I mean it", said Emily, and Tina smiled and pulled her into an embrace.

"Next year is your year", said Tina, and Emily hugged her back.

INTERLUDE

In the weight room, Joe approached Sam, who was lifting heavy dumbbells next to a mirror.

"Hey, Sam, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, dude, what's up?"

"Well, you remember how I was kind of into Quinn, even though it kind of conflicted with my faith?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm kind of in the same situation with Hannah right now. We're talking about intimacy, but I don't want to think that God will smite me if I go through with it."

"Plenty of boys and girls do it when they're young. They just don't know any better."

"Yeah, but what should I do about it?"

"I suggest that you talk to a pastor about it."

"He would most likely advise against it."

"Well, if you're looking for my opinion alone, then I say just do it. You guys have been together for a while now, and this is the point in the relationship where some sexual activity should occur. If not, you're going to go crazy just thinking about it."

"But what if it's not in God's favor?"

"I think the more important question is if it's in your favor, or even in hers. When I had sex with Tina, it didn't really mean anything because we weren't in love, but it still counted, and nothing bad came out of it except for Tina's spiraling depression and an attempted abortion."

"So you're saying that even if I am punished for it, that I should just roll with the punches?"

"I'm saying that it's your choice, not God's. Besides, you've taken a very informative sex education class", said Sam, and Joe thought back to when he had failed miserably at constructing a model of the female reproductive system and wrecked several anatomy charts.

"Okay, I think after Regionals would be the most appropriate time", said Joe, and Sam tossed him a box of condoms.

"Just in case", said Sam, and Joe backed out of the room, giving Sam a questioning look.

INTERLUDE

Brittany managed to catch up with Alexander on his way to class, though she could see that he was walking unevenly and seemed to be talking to himself.

"Hey, Alex, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Do I know you?" asked Alexander, taking Brittany by surprise.

"Alex, it's me, Brittany."

"Why do you keep calling me Alex?"

"Oh, I'm sorry: Alexander", Brittany groaned, placing sarcastic emphasis on his name, "I need you to help me with something."

"You must have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Alan, I just transferred here, and I'm having trouble finding me first period class."

"What are you talking about? You've been here for two years, you're a member of the Glee club, and you're name's not Alan."

"Right, yes, my name is Alexander. Whatever you say. Can you tell me where Calculus is?"

"The math classes are on the third floor", said Brittany, and she watched confused as he headed for the stairs. The whole ordeal had been witnessed by Cooper, who shook his head and left.

INTERLUDE

Later in the Glee Club, Brittany entered to see everyone welcoming Tina back, and was surprised to see Alexander in the room.

"Hey, what happened to you today? You were acting really weird."

"How do you mean?"

"You were calling yourself Alan, and you were insisting that you just transferred here…"

"Is it possible that you were talking to an exchange student named Alan?"

"No, I was talking to you. Anyway, now that you've got your head screwed on straight again, I need to ask you a favor."

"Okay, I am getting really tired of you people asking me for favors all the time. Try to solve your own problems for once, will you?"

"I was hoping you could help me figure out a good college that I can go to. My grades are going up, and I'm being noticed by some interesting colleges."

"Why do you need my help? Why not get help from any of the others?"

"I don't know. You were the nearest person and I thought I'd ask you first."

"You claim to have seen me in a different mindset, and you trust my judgment?"

"You helped me twice this year. I don't see why a third time could hurt."

"What do you take me for, Aladdin's genie?"

"That's sort of how she and I met", said Rory, but a look from Brittany shut him up.

"I can tell that you have good taste. All I'm asking for is for you to help me find a good college", said Brittany, and Alexander sighed heavily and gave a consenting, yet irritated nod. At that moment, Zane entered the room, grinning widely and writing Regionals on the whiteboard.

"Honestly, only Mr. Schue can pull that off", said Sugar.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to take his spot. What I am going to do is get you guys pumped. Regionals is today, so I just want to make sure that we're good and ready to go. By the way, Brittany, I need to see you after rehearsals, okay?"

"Why?" asked Brittany, fear very evident in her voice.

"I just want to talk to you", said Zane, and everyone was surprised to see two policemen being led by two German Shepherds entering the room. The dogs were sniffing around furiously, dragging the policemen all over the place.

"Can I help you, officers?" asked Zane, but the dogs began scratching at the floor, behind the instruments and jazz band and underneath the stools.

"We got a tip from a source who shall remain nameless about the possibility of your club possessing performance-enhancing drugs as well as illegally grown marijuana", said one of the officers.

"Geez, if Puck were here, he'd be having a field day", Artie whispered to Joe.

"Uh, well, gentlemen, I can assure you that we have no drugs of any sort here", said Zane.

"Care to recant?" asked the other officer, as the dogs scratched out multiple bags of plants and pills. The Glee club was shocked at this discovery, as was Zane.

"Officers, I honestly don't know what to say", said Zane.

"I do", said Blaine, hurrying into the room.

"Who are you?" asked Zane.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, member of the rival Glee club, the Music Masters. We snuck in last night because our captain wanted to supposedly get some intel on these guys, but instead they planted all of this in order to get them eliminated as competition."

"Did you help them spread these items?" asked the first officer.

"No, they did it without my knowledge. But I forced the truth out of one of my colleagues in exchange for a kiss from her."

"But, you're gay", said Rory.

"Just for today, I wasn't. I'm here because you're my friends, and it was against my better judgment to not tell you guys."

"What else did your friends do?" asked Zane.

"I don't know yet. But I'll find out."

"Well, that settles it. The Music Masters have to be disqualified and imprisoned for their actions", said Hannah.

"No, not yet. All we have is this young man's word. We need actual evidence that they did these things or more", said the first officer.

"I think that will be answered tonight at Regionals", said Alexander.

"Come to the competition tonight, gentlemen, and we'll see if they're to blame", said Zane, and the officers gathered the marijuana and drugs and left. Blaine started to leave, but Tina stopped him.

"Thank you, Blaine. It's good to see you again", she said, and she hugged him tightly, followed by the others.

INTERLUDE

After rehearsals ended, Brittany entered Zane's office, where he was focused on paperwork.

"Ah, Brittany, please come in", said Zane, and she sat down across from him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to praise you for being so strong in these difficult times. I know that things have become hard for you since your tryst with Will."

"Honestly, it only became harder for me after what you did to me."

"Oh, come on, you have to admit that you enjoyed it. It's every girl's fantasy to eventually do some role-playing."

"Except that I didn't have a script, and not every girl has that fantasy", Brittany said, glaring into his eyes.

"Believe what you want, Brittany. That night was well worth it. I helped you pass your test", said Zane, and he got up and went over to her side of the desk. He took a look outside, making sure that no one was in the halls or the choir room, and he locked the door to the office. Brittany was watching carefully, determined to not keep her eyes off of him.

"Do you really think I have what it takes to help the Glee club win Nationals and get into the college of my choice?"

"After what happened between us, I don't think there is anything that you can't do", said Zane, and he moved closer to her.

"So what happens now?"

"Well, you've got a Biology test coming up, and I think I can help you pass it."

"How?" asked Brittany, and she fought to keep from shuddering as he bent forward just enough to sniff her hair.

"Well, if it really matters to you that much to graduate, I know a trick or two that can… get the job done right", said Zane, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging them lightly.

"And what tricks might those be?"

"Just some things I know we have time for tonight", said Zane, and, without warning, he wrapped one arm under her chin so that he could grab her ponytail, yanking it back, and began fumbling clumsily with her belt buckle with the other hand. Brittany cried out in fear and pain and grabbed a steel paperweight on the desk.

Quick as a flash, Brittany elbowed him in the gut with her free arm, causing him to double back in pain, and she smashed the paperweight into his face, sending him tumbling backwards into the glass window. She watched as he crashed through the glass and lay motionless on the ground, and realized that she had killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The auditorium had filled up fast with people expecting a good show, and the New Directions were as excited as ever. No one was sure why Zane hadn't shown up, so Coach Beiste stood in for him as the Glee club's temporary director. The New Directions watched as Vance, Blaine, and the Music Masters entered to go to their greenroom, while the Tipton High Comets from Tennessee went to their own. The New Directions had drawn slot number three, allowing the Music Masters to perform first.

"Vance, this wasn't a good idea. The fact that you stole the New Directions' setlist to use it as our own is just below you", said Blaine.

"Relax, okay? I know it was in your good conscience to tell them about the drugs, but at least creating a new setlist will be the least of their worries."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that tonight, the stage is going to be bursting with talent", Vance said cryptically, and he left to apply make-up, but Blaine realized what he meant after seeing him take a small device out of his pocket, and rushed off to find Coach Beiste. He eventually found her directing the jazz band to their positions, and quickly went up to her.

"Coach, the Music Masters have planted explosives in the stage", Blaine panted, and she took him aside so no one else could hear them.

"What did you just say?"

"Vance plans to sabotage the New Directions' performance using explosives hidden in the stage, and he copied their setlist. I know his mindset, and it doesn't look good."

"Okay, I'll call in the cops. They'll detain them."

"No, I'll stop Vance from going through with it. I don't want him thinking that he's been made."

"Blaine, you're talking about allowing someone to commit a terrorist act. I can't allow that to happen."

"I'm not going to allow him to do anything. Trust me, I've got this", said Blaine, and he rushed back to the greenroom before Coach Beiste could object further. She sighed heavily and went to the New Directions' makeup area to get their attention.

"Bad news, guys: the Music Masters have copied your setlist and are going first."

"But that's crap!" Becky shouted.

"What are we going to do now? We don't have any other songs planned", said Amanda.

"Elvis Presley has written plenty of crowd-friendly songs. If they want to play with fire, then they're going to get burned", said Sam.

"He's right, just because we don't have a planned setlist doesn't mean we can't create another one", said Tina.

"We wiggled out of it three years ago, and we can do it again", said Matt.

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?" asked Emily.

"We'll stick with the choreography. We need at least three songs to sing. Ray will stay with the jazz band and help out with the piano", said Artie.

"Our original setlist consisted of _Devil In Disguise_, _Always On My Mind_, and _Don't Be Cruel_", said Alexander.

"How about we start off with _Blue Suede Shoes_?" said Sugar.

"Sounds like a good start. We can work our way into a mash-up as well", said Artie.

"_Jailhouse Rock_ is always a crowd-pleaser", said Hannah.

"Okay, let's mash that up with _Hound Dog_", said Sam.

"What are we going to do for a closing number?" asked Joe.

"We can try out _Burning Love_", said Tina.

"Okay, we've got our setlist. I'll send it up to the judges, and fill them in as to what's going on", said Coach Beiste, and as the others went back to their makeup, she pulled Alexander aside.

"Blaine informed me that the Music Masters laced the stage with explosives to sabotage your performance."

"Does he know for sure?"

"He seemed pretty sure. Now that you know, is there any way you can use these explosives to your advantage?"

"You can count on me, Coach", said Alexander, and he went to straighten his uniform, while Coach Beiste went to the judges to tell them of the change in the setlist.

INTERLUDE

Rory and Sugar were coming back to the auditorium from a quick drink of water until they saw Brittany pacing up and down the hall anxiously.

"Britt, are you okay?" asked Sugar.

"No, no, I am not okay. I've done something terrible."

"What happened? What's wrong?" said Rory, stopping her pacing.

"Zane tried to molest me again, and I killed him."

Rory and Sugar froze solid at this news, only able to stare incredulously.

"What are you talking about? You couldn't have killed him", said Rory.

"No, I did. I definitely did. I smashed a paperweight into his face, and he fell backwards through the window of Mr. Schue's office. I stuffed him in that janitor's closet that hasn't been used in like centuries and I cleaned up the glass, and now I don't know what to do."

"Britt, you have to call the police", said Sugar.

"Okay, I know you said you have Asperger's, but can you at least try to think before you talk?"

"No, she's right. If you tell them that it was justifiable homicide, then you'll be fine for a little while", said Rory.

"But it wasn't a homicide, it was an accident!"

"He was trying to grope you. Therefore it's justified. After we're finished with Regionals, you need to talk to the police. We'll back you up", said Rory.

"I'll back you up too", said Sue, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Coach Sylvester, I…"

"Brittany, don't even begin. First off, you have to remember that I have a huge amount of this school bugged and wired, and secondly, you have to remember that I am here for you. I'll take care of it, I promise. Now, you kids get back in there. You have a competition to win", said Sue, and they went back to their greenroom. Sue headed for the disused janitor's closet and opened it to reveal Zane's lifeless body crumpled in the corner. Albeit disgusted and horrified, Sue donned gloves and a mask and dragged him out.

INTERLUDE

The New Directions watched angrily as the Music Masters performed "Devil In Disguise", with Blaine singing most of it spitefully to Vance, who seemed to get the message. They moved into "Always On My Mind", with several other members receiving solos, and they finished with "Don't Be Cruel", earning them enthusiastic applause from the audience and the judges. As they left the stage, Vance shot a smug glare at the New Directions to intimidate them.

The Tipton High Comets performed next, using "Communication Breakdown" and "Tangerine" by Led Zeppelin, bringing the audience to tears and earning them approving nods and applause from the judges. The New Directions went up to the stage, with Alexander eyeing it carefully. He looked up to the Music Masters, where Blaine was watching Vance carefully. Vance had a hungry look in his eyes, like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

"Vance, I'm telling you, you can't do this to them. These are innocent people, and yet you want to blow them up?"

"It won't be so much that it will kill them, but it will send them a message that they are in the wrong business."

"You're pure evil."

"No, I'm just determined to get ahead. If that costs me my relationship with you, then so be it. Go back to your wimp boyfriend, if you can", Vance sneered at him, and Blaine, angry and hurt, left the auditorium to find a way to the stage.

The New Directions took their places on the stage, and Tina, Alexander, Artie, and Brittany led them through "Blue Suede Shoes". Alexander kept his eyes on Vance, who was holding a small device in his hands, poising his finger over a button. Alexander timed most of his moves with Vance pushing the button, so as to make it seem that he was conjuring fake explosions to wow the crowd as well as protect the New Directions. By the time, the New Directions finished, over half of the explosives had been wasted, much to Vance's frustration.

"Alexander, what's going on?" asked Emily.

"No time to explain", Alexander whispered back, and he and Tina stepped back to allow Rory, Becky, Abigail, and Matt lead them through the mash-up of "Jailhouse Rock" and "Hound Dog", with Alexander nullifying several more explosives to protect the New Directions. In addition, he used the smoke that was being kicked up to enhance the performance further. Up in the seats, Vance was fuming at the failure of his plan, as there was only one explosive left. The audience was on its feet in excitement, and the judges were clearly impressed by what they were seeing.

Elated by their success, the New Directions finished their performance with "Burning Love", ending up at the edge of the stage to give their final bows, and Vance pushed the button a final time, but Alexander timed it so that their performance went out with a colorful bang. The audience was in a frenzy over the New Directions, but Vance smashed his device to the ground in frustration. The New Directions left the stage to see Blaine waiting for them with a big smile on his face.

"Well done, guys. Congratulations."

"Aren't you supposed to be with your group?" asked Tina.

"I'm coming back to the New Directions. This is where I belong", said Blaine, and they all came in for a big group hug.

INTERLUDE

The three teams were lined up on the stage, awaiting the arrival of the award presenter. Blaine was glaring across at Vance, who was not making eye contact with him. The presenter, who to the New Directions' surprise was Rod Remington, and the judges finally came out and addressed the audience.

"We've had a lot of fantastic musical numbers today, all paying homage to two of the greatest artists ever known. We are now here to see who will go on to the Nationals, and who will not", said Rod, and he pulled out a second-place envelope and opened it.

"We've got this in the bag", Sam whispered to Tina.

"In second place, the Tipton High Comets!" Rod shouted, and the judges presented them with a large trophy, and they backed away cheering, and the New Directions and the Music Masters moved closer together.

"If we don't win, I am so going after this guy", said Brittany, and Coach Beiste shushed her.

"And your winners of this year's Regionals competition are…"

Both groups watched anxiously as Rod pulled the card out of the envelope. The New Directions were even more anxious, as they did not want to end up tied with the Music Masters again for Nationals. Rod read the card and smiled and addressed the audience.

"From Lima, Ohio, the New Directions! Congratulations, you're going to Nationals in Hollywood!" Rod shouted happily, and the New Directions cheered and celebrated as their trophy was presented to them. Confetti rained from the ceiling and covered them, and Vance took this opportunity to move to attack them, but Blaine punched him to the stage.

"Not bad for a gay kid, huh?" Blaine said smugly, and the Music Masters left the stage in disgrace. Upon disappearing behind the curtain, they were suddenly faced with police.

"Members of the Music Masters, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, illegal possession of drugs, underage possession of drugs, use of explosives in a public area, attempted murder, and theft. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you…" the officers said as they cuffed each and every one of them, and they continued to read them their Miranda rights as they led them out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Mr. Schuester and Emma had returned to the school to look for Zane. They had been too late to get tickets into the Regionals competition, but had heard about the New Directions' success, so they wanted to thank Zane in person. Upon entering the choir room office, they didn't see him there. Instead, they found Sue waiting for them.

"Sue, what's going on? Where's Zane?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"He left before the competition began. I guess that rape accusation just became too much for him. But good news, he led your group to victory, and now look where they are: a third Regionals trophy and one step closer to another Nationals win."

"Zane just left, just like that? Without even saying goodbye?" said Mr. Schuester.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Will. The fact of the matter is that when too much pressure is put on someone, they just snap."

"But I wanted to talk to him about what happened with Brittany", said Mr. Schuester, and Sue's eyes fell when she heard Brittany's name.

"I already straightened things out with him. It turns out your best friend is just a phony with anger issues, and that he did molest Brittany. As you know, I have a large amount of this school under surveillance. What you see here may disturb you", said Sue, and she turned on the television in the room, where Mr. Schuester saw the video footage, sound included, of what happened to Brittany. He slowly sat in a nearby chair, feeling ready to punch something. As soon as he saw Brittany smashing Zane's face with the paperweight, Sue turned off the television.

"So, what, you just showed him this?"

"And I paid him $5,000 to leave town and never come back, which he accepted. He did write a goodbye note to you, though, thanking you for your continued friendship. You must have meant a lot to him", said Sue, and she handed a small note to him, which he took but didn't read.

"I would have given him of a piece of my mind", said Mr. Schuester.

"Yeah, you would have, but he probably didn't want to get greasy and start following in your footsteps", said Sue.

"I just can't believe it. He was my best friend, and he goes off and hurts one of my students behind my back?"

"Be glad he didn't do much worse. I've already set Brittany up with Emma for counseling, so she'll be in good hands", said Sue, and she suddenly groaned lightly and placed her hand on her belly.

"Sue, are you okay?" asked Emma.

"The baby's kicking, that's all. Another week or so, and I'm set to give birth."

"Congratulations, Sue. You're going to be a fantastic mother", said Mr. Schuester.

"Well, that goes without saying, but thank you. Now go and let your kids know you're back", said Sue, and they went into the choir room to greet the Glee club. Sue kept her eye on Brittany, who was smiling and welcoming Mr. Schuester back half-heartedly. He in turn was looking at her sympathetically, even as they hugged it out.

INTERLUDE

Alexander entered Principal Cooper's office after rehearsals, knocking lightly. Cooper looked up at him, somewhat surprised to see him.

"Can I talk to you, sir?"

"Of course. Please, come in", said Cooper, and Alexander sat in a seat opposite him, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I may never fully understand why you chose now of all times to tell me that I might not live to see my future, but I understand why you told me anyway."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it took some thinking. I just want to make it clear, though, that no matter what, I won't regard you as my father, and you can't regard me as your son."

"I don't see why that has to happen."

"Nobody else needs to know about me and my… problem. If people find out that I'll eventually lose my mind and die from it, even you wouldn't want that kind of attention, right?"

"What are you saying? You mean if they know I parented a kid with psychological issues, that would reflect negatively on me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I may not care much for what you did in the past, but I can tell that you a noble man at heart. As for me, I am going to resign from the Glee club, to distance myself from them so that I won't hurt them."

"Those people care about you. You don't think they'll want to help?"

"None of them are dying or are at risk of losing their minds. Therefore, they won't know what to do. They're better off going to Nationals and carrying on their legacy as champions and winners at this school without someone like me holding them back."

"You have the potential to go all the way. I don't think leaving something you enjoy is the right answer."

"Like I said, you're not my father, so you can't force me to decide anything. This is my decision alone, and I'm doing it not only for myself, but for you and the others in the Glee club", said Alexander, and he left the office quickly before Cooper could argue further.

INTERLUDE

Sam had found Tina alone in the library, her nose buried into a Physics book.

"Tina, can I talk to you?" said Sam.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say that… I am so sorry for what happened to you. I should have been there for you all the time, and I wasn't."

"What are you talking about? You got to me in time to take me to the hospital."

"It's not just that. I never understood what a girl goes through when she's pregnant. But after seeing what happened with you and your parents…"

"It's different with every woman, Sam. When we're adults, it's easier and there are fewer consequences. When we're still in high school, we still have to worry about figuring out our futures and knowing what we can do to make our lives better. It doesn't matter that you didn't understand, because you can't, and you probably never will. But that's okay, because now that I've had time to think about it, you're probably not supposed to. I never understood what it meant for men to go through this. When I first explained that I was pregnant, and you told me you were the father, I was only thinking of myself."

"I thought that just came with territory", said Sam, and Tina rolled her eyes and took his hands in hers.

"Sam, just listen to me, okay? I'm not going to let this baby get in the way of either of our futures. I'm going to get a job somewhere to help pay for whatever we need. My dad gets a steady income as a lawyer, and you work at Burt's tire shop. We are going to work together to give this baby everything. We are going to introduce it to the world, we are going to help it grow up, and we're going to look back on this whole thing knowing that we made the right choices."

"You know, it's weird, but I was thinking about telling you the same thing. I want everything you just said for us and the baby. After everything that's happened, I feel ready to be a father, and I want to help you to take care of our child. I already have plenty of experience", said Sam, and Tina laughed lightly.

"Sam, did the guys in the Glee club discuss abortion when I was in the hospital?"

"Yeah, they did. Some of them thought you were an idiot."

"You're not going to name names, are you?"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Well, from what I hear, you've got kind of a big mouth."

"Very funny", Sam smirked.

"Okay, I'm going to go look for some job openings. There's always one somewhere."

"I'll help you", said Sam, and he took her hand as they walked out. As they walked through the city, talking with various businesses about openings, Sam and Tina shared "Feel This Moment" by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera. They finally came to a stop at a tap-dancing studio, which was hiring. As they went inside to take a look, they saw Matt teaching students various choreographies. Matt caught sight of them and welcomed them inside.

"Hey, everyone, take five, rest your feet", said Matt, and he turned back to them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tina.

"Oh, I teach some dancing classes after school. How about you?"

"Tina's looking for a job, and she was wondering if there were still any openings", said Sam.

"Well, you'll have to talk to my boss, Charlie", said Matt, and he pointed them in the direction of a mid-thirties man, who was tall, Caucasian, with blond hair, and wearing extravagant clothing, complete with a small ascot. For a split second, Sam and Tina were almost certain they were looking at a blond Kurt.

"Well, whatever works", said Tina, gulping loudly as she approached him.

"May I help you, young lady?" asked Charlie, in a very airy voice.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a job, and I know quite a bit about dancing."

INTERLUDE

Blaine had visited Vance at the local detention center, where they sat across from each other, separated by a glass. They each picked up a phone to talk to each other, and Blaine couldn't help but feel sorry for Vance.

"How are you holding up?" asked Blaine.

"I took the heat for everyone else so that they wouldn't have this engraved on their permanent records. So, I'm good."

"You know I had no choice but to turn you in, right?"

"Blaine, you obviously have a lot to learn about loyalty and honor. I got you into a school that could have helped you get to your precious boyfriend faster, and then you turn around and defecate all over my kindness and hard work."

"If you hadn't tried to sabotage the New Directions, we wouldn't be here."

"Always the passive-aggressive one, aren't you? I have to admit, when they announced the New Directions as the winners, I started to think that I underestimated your friends. They truly are the most formidable bunch of talented idiots I've ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Well, you see, Vance, that's exactly the mindset that cost you Regionals and landed you here."

"Well, not to worry. My parents are coming down to post bail, and my court date is scheduled for next month. I would be honored if you were there to get me out of this whole jam."

"As much as I would like to, I can't. I've seen you for who you really are, and I just want you to know that this has only helped me to see my relationship with Kurt in a whole new way. So, for that alone, thank you", said Blaine, and he hung up the phone and left. Vance hung up his phone as well, watching Blaine leave.

"You're welcome", he said, and he allowed the guard to escort him out.

INTERLUDE

In the choir room, the New Directions were gathered around the piano awaiting Mr. Schuester to present someone the MVP award.

"Well, everyone, per a landslide vote, it has been decided that this year's Regionals MVP is… Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang", said Mr. Schuester, and everyone applauded as he gave Tina the trophy. Happy tears came up in her eyes as she took it and addressed them.

"I just wanted to thank you all for being there for me and helping me to become a stronger person. I am going to go through with my pregnancy, kick my alcohol addiction, win Nationals, and graduate with you. This was a team effort, and right now, I want to share this honor by dedicating it to the tireless efforts of two of our unsung friends, Matt Rutherford and Sugar Motta."

Matt and Sugar looked at everyone in surprise, having not expected Tina to do this.

"So what do you guys feel like doing?" Sam asked them.

"I feel like celebrating", said Sugar, and soon, in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, Matt and Sugar led the New Directions in celebrating their Regionals victory with Kool & The Gang's "Celebration". In-between the performance, Joe and Hannah solidified their relationship in front of a romantic fireplace, and Alexander half-heartedly walked out, certifying his departure from the New Directions, which nobody noticed.

THIS IS THE END TO THIS STORY. CHRISTMAS STORY NEXT. ABOUT TIME, HUH? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. STAY TUNED FOR MORE.


End file.
